Zack Leonheart
Biography Prologue Zack Leonheart's story begins at the end of his father's life, Lieutenant Aeon Strife, a pilot of the Falleen Federation, who has flown into the Kanopis sun in the Dufilvian sector with his YT1210 - Fenrir A New Dawn When Zack heard about the death of his father, he joined Falleen Federation as a Cadet and went to the Ichigo Military Academy, to start his training as a pilot. Yet he was allready a very skilled pilot, because Aeon allready teached him the techniques of a pilot. In fact he needed to go to the academy to earn his grade as Petty Officer and join the Mindano Assault Fleet. Zack graduated the Academy in 4 days. Zack was also a very good designer of ships, something he also learned from his father. Aeon strife and Sir Michael Trell K.R. had their own shop called: S&T Custom Designs, which later on Zack took over and called it: Zack Leonheart Custom Designs, since Sir Michael Trell stepped out after the death of Aeon. In no time Zack climbed the ranks untill he was an Acting Lieutenant, but then tides began to turn for Zack. The Departure from Falleen Federation When still serving in the Mindando Assault Fleet, Zack had bought some items, weapons and droids and requested to pick them up troughout the galaxy. When Zack returned picking up his stuff he was accused of "Absent Without Official Leave" and had a discussion with his superiors. Zack needed to prove himself for the MAF and the Falleen Federation Court, but left Falleen Federation instead. Primus Medical Zack was now a freelancer, traveling from system to system, and earning money by making customs for ships. He also communicated on the Galaxy HoloNets and met Lorin Stormfury, the President of Primus Medical, and became good friends. Lorin saw potential in Zack's piloting skills and asked him if he wanted to join Primus Medical to deliver medical droids troughout the Galaxy, and Zack agreed. Allthough there is no ranking system in Primus Medical, Zack was awarded with the title of 1st Pilot due to his active state. From Primus Medical to the departure from TransSec Without any fight with Lorin, Zack was transferred to TransSec, a security bussiness and befriended faction of Primus Medical. It didn't turned out that well in TransSec for Zack. After many discussions with his superiors, and after a fight, Zack went freelance again. The New Republic: After being a time as freelancer, Zack's always thought it was good to do the right thing. He wanted to join a faction who fought against evil and the oppression of the Galactic Empire. Zack attained the New Republic and its Academy, again as a cadet. In this Academy Zack learned how to fly like a professional pilot, he learned things there that his father and neither the Ichigo Military has taught him. After a month Zack graduated the Academy and joined the Starfighter Command as a Flight Officer. He can also wear the Master Pilot ribbon due to his great skills in piloting fighters and freighters. While he was serving the Starfighter Command he requested a Leave Of Abscense and it was accepted. Zack went for 1 month on a vacation troughout the galaxy which included the planets: Naboo, Dagobah, Tatooine and Hoth. He returned to the Starfighter Command, and his return was received with a warm welcome. Zack still serves in the New republic's Starfighter Command but he now has the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade (JG). Ships Zack's main ship is the YT-2400 "Outrunner", which he only uses for personal missions. It can be recognized by the red with black detailing. A red cockpit with a black hull and on top red Proton-Torpedo Launchers. This ship is customised by Zack himself. He also owns a Y-Wing straight out of the factory, customized also by himself in red with black details. He wants to own a squad someday of 12 Y-Wings, so he can call his squad: "Grinder Squadron" Ranks achieved: Past Factions: Falleen Federation: * Ichigo Military Academy (Cadet) * Mindano Assault Fleet (Petty Officer - Acting Lieutenant) * Member of the Art Team Primus Medical: * 1st Pilot TransSec: * Pilot Current Faction: New Republic: * New Republic Academy (Cadet) * Starfighter Command (Flight Officer - Lieutenant JG)